


The Ones Left Behind

by Funnybone800



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, More tags to be added, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, This is basically going to be a small compilation of different simons at different times :)!, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: A look into various instances of Simon Jarrett's! the 'ones left behind' just sounded cool, but mainly because this isn't focusing on the ARK Simon :)





	The Ones Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and fix the pain
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> First chapter! Also it has attempt suicide so... if that's gonna trigger you or make you uncomfortable /please do not read this/ i don't want you to get hurt or feel bad!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS ONESHOT:
> 
> UNSUCCESSFUL SUICIDE ATTEMPT  
> BRAIN DAMAGE? (HARDWARE DAMAGE)
> 
> Consider following my Horror blog trans-simon-jarret.tumblr.com !

Simon woke up- alone and confused. He blinked and looked around the room, his optics focusing. “Catherine?” He let out a soft sigh, had she ran that diagnostic? Had something gone wrong? He Stood up. “Catherine?” He looks at where he had plugged in the omni-tool… She was gone.  
               He fiddled with his thumbs, Maybe, she… went instead? No. He doesn’t know how she’d even do that without his help… But that Abyss suit was gone. It took him a moment to collect himself. To Think. What had happened before he woke up? He had been in the chair-, He had asked Catherine what had happened because he was still in the chair- in his diving suit… and then it was dark. Until just now of course. He looked at the Airlock door. It was unlocked, but it’s not like he can use the climbers without the deep-water diving suit. Then he glances at the door where they had shut out that monster- However it seemed to have unlocked from whenever Catherine was taken out of here… But it didn’t sound like that crying lady was there anymore- or at least she wasn’t banging the door to smitherings.

               Which doesn’t mean she wasn’t somewhere else- But right now he’d focus… Focus… On what? Nothing? On staying in here alone until something changed? He can’t go down into the Abyss now that the suit is gone. He can’t leave just in case someone- somewhere comes back- I mean theoretically. He could leave to the rest of this shitty place, but why? He’d already seen every beast and every little glimpse into these people’s lives as he could. If Simon had tear ducts he’d be sobbing as the realization struck itself into him- He was alone. No one would be here to help him, no one would be able to save him. And hell- obviously he wasn’t going to get on the ARK anytime soon!

               Simon covered his optics for a bit, just letting his fear and sobs ring out. He didn’t care if it alerted that monster- monsters? In the other rooms. But it didn’t seem too. At some point of just laying around and angrily trying to figure out what to do he went off into the rest of the place. Flipping open the door, making sure to be careful at every turn or corner. He could hear that the crying lady he had seen first had went back to the room before. The other one- If there even WAS another one and that wasn’t just his imagination, was no where to be seen. He Almost felt like living like this wasn’t worth it. He would definitely be alone- and all that excitement to be alive again… to live. All that hope, wasted.

               Simon stood up. He had made his decision- he was going to end it before it got bad, before he went mad, before he died of battery leakage- or something worse. He gracefully stood up. He studied his options. Monster maybe? He could walk in and let her… attack him, Shove that Pincher into his face. No, that’s too scary. He fiddled his thumbs and walked around. Eventually finding a hammer. It was probably the fastest way. Get to the main components of his life and destroy it. He walked all the way back to the first room he woke up in and sat in front of the airlock. He closed his optics and smashed the glass from the diving suit. He would be squeezing them shut by now… He flinched too himself as he reared the hammer into his face.

           Everything went black.

* * *

 

               Shambling. Shambling. He breathed in. Who was he again? Shambling. Shambling. He was still alive. His head hurt? Or did it. He wasn’t sure, he woke up unable to see- unable to really move his head, the hammer in his hand clobbered to the floor. He walked around. The pain was unreal- if it was even there afterall. Feeling gel leak out of his suit, his optics trying to move and focus, he felt different, he could’nt even remember his own name, why had he had that hammer? He just felt gross.

                Shambling… who was that? The airlock opened, he wobbled back into the sound of the room. Stepping slowly. Listening.  
  
               “other S-S-Simon? Is that you?” A trembling voice, similar to his own breathing whimpered out. That was his name… Simon.  He moved his head up a bit. His optics trying to focus. ‘other Simon’. He let out a sound- glitching speech box ringing out.            

               “ **s-si-si-mon**?” He had damaged his wiring pretty bad… feeling the other run towards him and stop him as he almost fell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this so if there's any issues please forgive me ^^


End file.
